This invention relates to the art of tubing connectors, and more particularly to connectors for tubing employed in forming furniture or the like, which is optionally shipped in a knockdown state.
Connectors for joining two or more elongate tubes or rods with their axes extending in mutually perpendicular directions, such as may be used for holding together the ends of tubing meeting at corners of frames for furniture and the like have been well-known and in use for many years. Most of these connectors have a plurality of projections extending perpendicularly from a center hub, each projection adapted to be ensleeved by a tube, which is then fastened thereto, such for example as shown by prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,854,831; 3,977,800 and 3,620,558. Such prior art devices require relatively intricate castings and are limited in use only to corner construction, and generally require a differently sized connector for differently sized tubes.